Innocence and Roses
by FirstYear
Summary: Harry sees a small light from his window. Upon investigating he finds Luna. Planting Roses?
1. Roses

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

**Innocence and Roses**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Oh, Hi Harry."

"Luna? What are you doing out here?"

"The same as you Harry. I couldn't sleep either."

Harry cast a Lumos and pointed his wand at Luna, needing to see her better. She stood barefoot, wearing only low-cut jeans and a too tight tee. Leaning against a shovel, she used her free arm to wipe the sweat off her face. At her feet was a shallow hole and a rose bush, its roots in a burlap ball.

"Luna, umm…"

"Night time is the best time to plant. Remember your lessons? '_Best time to plant is when it is still cool,' _is what Sprout always says."

"I think Professor Spout meant to plant in the spring, not in the middle of the night."

"Oh," Luna frowned, looked down at the hole and then brightened. "It's a good thing there is no R in its name then."

"Umm, well… there is Luna, its September."

"No, not the month silly. The name." she looked at the rose bush and then up at Harry.

"What kind of rose bush is it Luna, because rose does have an R in it." He fought not to laugh at her but could not stop the lopsided grin that spread over his face.

"It's called Seven Sisters because at the end of each stem seven small blooms grow in a cluster. It is really quite lovely you know."

"Then it has a R."

"That's not the name I was thinking of," she smiled.

"I saw you from my window." Harry looked back at the castle trying to change the subject. "If I can see you I am sure Snape can. He was on patrol tonight."

"No Harry, he left," she said wistfully. "That was when I knew I had the night free."

"Do you want some help?" Harry pulled out his wand to levitate the bush into the hole.

"No," Luna fell to her knees and lifted the bush into the hole, loosened the tie around the its base and then reached to the small of her back to pull a knife from her waistband. Slitting long gashes in the burlap, she proceeded to plant the bush, pushing the soil up around it and packing it tight.

"You mustn't use magic with the Seven Sisters. It is what they call an heirloom plant. It's old Harry, really really old and old Muggle plants do not take kindly to magic."

"You like roses?" He glanced at her and then back over his shoulder up to the castle. "There are plenty up by the greenhouses."

She screwed her face up and thought long and hard. "No, I don't think I do."

"Oh," he said surprised and confused. "Then… why would you…never mind you don't have to answer that. We should be going now."

"Yes, I imagine so." She reached out and patted the soil again. "It's a good thing to be made useful. Don't you agree Harry?"

"Sure Luna, now… we really need to be going back."

"Of course. I am done now." She stood up and started back toward the castle.

Harry shrugged and started to follow her, stopping when he saw bushes along the edge of the forest he had not noticed before.

"Luna?" he called to her. "How many of these bushes have you planted?"

"Only one last year. Two so far this. I have four to go."

"Seven in all? Seven for the Seven Sisters?"

"That's right Harry." She began walking again, talking over her shoulder to him. "I think I am going to bed now."

Harry pointed his still lit wand and shone it on the bushes in the distance. The one furthest away had clusters of blooms, deep pink and fragrant. He shook his head and grinned, thinking of Hagrid's surprise when bushes would keep appearing. A snort of laughter escaped him as he imagined her planting food for the Nargles.

The next morning at breakfast Harry tried to ignore Ronald's sideway glances and sniggers each time he fought to hide a yawn and the punch to his ribs that Ronald's elbow kept delivering. After what seemed like an endless breakfast, he turned to Ronald and pushed his arm away, causing him to splash his pumpkin juice down the front of his robes.

"Blimey Harry, what was that for?" Ronald sputtered and swiped at his robes in an attempt to rid himself of his breakfast.

"Ronald, if you kept your mouth closed things wouldn't spray out all the time." Hermione pressed her lips together and scowled at him. "And Harry, exactly where did you go last night?"

"Is that what this is all about?" He looked at Ronald and pushed up his glasses. "You could have just asked you know."

"Didn't think you wanted to tell me."

"Why wouldn't I Ronald?"

"Don't know. You didn't ask me to go with you. Figured maybe you were out chasing skirt…I mean… skirting around." He gulped and looked guiltily at Hermione.

"Ronald," Hermione sighed. "Just because Harry was out after hours does not mean you had to join him and if he was out with a girl why would I care?"

"I saw a light out the window and …" Harry shrugged. "I couldn't sleep and just wanted to find out what it was."

"A light?" Ronald questioned.

"More like a match lighting."

Ronald looked at him strangely, as Hermione nodded. Seeing her understanding, he told them of finding Luna, the rose bush and returning to the castle, and at last being able to fall asleep.

"She was planting bushes in the middle of the night?" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah," Harry nodded his head and smile widely. "She already had one from last year and this was the second this term."

"Why ever do you think she is planting roses?"

"Could ask Neville," Ron mused, then looked between the two seeing them look at him with raised eyebrows. "You know, what are they used for."

"You smell them," Hermione leaned over the tabled and glared at him. "He said they were roses."

"I mean, maybe there is something more to them. You know, maybe … well at least maybe Luna thinks they are for something …like…ummm."

"Nargle food," Harry grinned. "Thought that myself."

"You know guys, Ronald may be on to something." Hermione frowned. "I am heading up to the library after breakfast to see what I can find."

"Ah Hermione, it's the weekend." Harry groaned. "It's only Loony. You know how she is."

"At least she earned her name," Ronald laughed, leaned back his chair on two legs and almost tipped over when Professor Snape walked by and gave one of the two remaining supports a firm kick.

"Wha the bloody hell?" Ronald flayed his arms to gain purchase of the table, righted his chair and spun around in his seat.

"Language, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes… Professor…," he stammered. "Caught me by sur… sorry, Professor."

"And 10 points for misuse of Hogwarts' property."

Professor Snape watched him carefully, and then moved only his eyes to take in Hermione. When he was satisfied that she had no glib comment in the offering he turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, since you see fit to be out after hours you shall see fit to clean the cauldrons as well. Shall we say right now?"

"But sir, it's Sunday. You can't …"

"I assure you I can. 10 points for arguing. Is there anything further, Mr. Potter?"

Harry stood and followed Professor Snape, glancing back over his shoulder to see Ronald and Hermione watching him. He left the Great Hall and headed down the stone hallways, almost running to match the long strides of the Potions Master. Arriving in the lab, he paused seeing no cauldrons set up on the workstations.

"Professor? The cauldrons, sir?"

"Close the door, Mr. Potter." Severus waited until the boy had shut the heavy wooden door and turned back to look at him. "Sit."

Walking back up the aisle quickly, his black robes fanning in his wake, he angrily slammed both palms on the top of the desk Harry sat at and leaned forward, his face inches from Harry's own.

"Where were you last night Mr. Potter, and do not dare to lie to me."

"In bed, Professor."

"Before that you twit. You left the castle. I want to know where you went."

"How…? I couldn't sleep. I just … I thought a walk would …. I was on the grounds is all sir."

"Who did you see there? Who did you talk to?"

Harry watched the Professor's hands, knowing that at any moment he may pull his wand and try to enter his mind. Swallowing hard he looked up into the dark eyes of his teacher.

"Potter, do not make me repeat myself."

"I… no-one sir," he nearly whispered, not knowing why he felt a sudden need to protect Luna.

"You know I can find out what you are hiding."

"Yes, sir," Harry looked straight into his eyes and fought not to flinch.

"It would be wise not to step out of these halls once curfew has been reached. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"You foolish boy. You put everyone around you at risk." He stood up and sneered at Harry.

"Who did you think I saw, sir?"

Severus gave him a look of utter contempt before turning and walking out of the door leaving Harry alone. A quick check under the workstation counter assured Harry that Professor Snape had only used detention as a ruse to get him away from the others. Running from the lab, he all but flew to Hagrid's hut, knowing that Luna was there every Sunday morning to help with the feedings.

"Why Harry, Harry Potter," Hagrid's face broke into a big smile. "Now I got two of my favourite people to cook fer."

"Thanks Hagrid, but I already ate. I just came to see Loo…Luna."

"She and Fluffy are down by the pens. Got some young unicorns in there. Shouldn't say this but …" he looked around to make sure they were alone. "Someone killed their Mum. Didn't take nothing I could see. Just left her there dead. Two little ones she had. Rare to have two."

"Nothing? You sure?"

"Course I am Harry. Had Dumbledore his self down here to double check I did."

"Harry!" Luna stepped into the hut. "Hagrid was just about to fix breakfast. You will stay of course."

"No, really," he looked at the fireplace trying to figure out what smelled rancid and hoped it was not what was cooking in the pot. "I just wondered if we could talk. Outside… if we could talk outside."

"That's really rude Harry." Luna frowned at him.

"Nah, we don't stand on fine manners here. You two go on. I'll give a shout when the foods done."

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry smiled at him before grabbing Luna's hand and pulling her outside and down the path.

"Whatever do you need Harry?"

"Snape just asked me why I was outside. I lied and told him I didn't see anyone, or talk to anyone."

"Oh," she said weakly. "You didn't tell him you saw me? No, you wouldn't be here if you had. Thank you Harry."

"He wanted to know if I had seen anyone. Did you? I mean did you see anyone?"

"Well," she bite her lip and tilted her chin up thinking. "I saw you."

"I know Luna," he grinned. "Other than me I mean. Did you see anyone else?"

"I saw Professor Snape leave. He was carrying what appeared to be robes, strange that. Anyway, he was carrying what appeared to be a set of robes and going into the forbidden forest."

"Luna, I don't think he was asking me if I had seen him. He seemed concerned that someone else had been on the grounds."

"Who?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"Now Harry, how would I know who he asked you if you had seen?"

"What?" Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Is it the scar?"

"Umm, no Luna, not this time."

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey, she can give you something you know."

"You need to stay inside at night," he whispered with an air of urgency that make her step back and stare at him. "Luna, listen, whatever you do, stay inside. Something's going on, it's the only reason Snape wouldn't have given me a real detention for being outside. He was upset, really upset Luna."


	2. Innocence Undone

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Innocence and Roses**

**Innocence Undone**

* * *

Hermione couldn't find anything on the Seven Sister roses. She checked all the herbology books that she knew had references to roses, finding only health elixirs or personal hygiene lotions and scents. Ronald suggested that she ask Luna, then felt foolish for the suggestion.

"Maybe Harry will have better luck," he said meekly.

"Right." Hermione pushed the book back onto the dusty shelf harder than she should of, knocking over the next three in the row. "Now look what you made me do."

"Me?"

"Just pick them up," she frowned and righted the one she had read. "I can't believe I wasted the entire morning looking up something Loony is doing."

Ronald grinned as he slid the books back on the shelf. "Bet me and Harry are right. Bet she's growing food or better yet jewellery."

Hermione grinned. "Right and she'll wear rose earrings to the Halloween Gala."

"We can find her by following the dead petals."

"Come on Ronald, I'll let you beat me in a game of chess." She linked her arm around Ronald's and started to pull him along.

"Deal!"

Harry felt foolish after talking to Luna. It was obvious that she had no idea what was going on. He only hoped that if Snape questioned her she would give him the same story, denying any knowledge of seeing him.

It was later that month that Harry again saw the small strike of a match and the short burst of flame from his window. He extinguished his reading light and leaned toward the glass, resting his forehead against it and trying to determine what he was watching.

"Ronald," he whispered. "Get over here."

"Huh?"

"I think… yeah look, it's her again. She just used a match to light the candle."

"Why?"

"Bet she's planting another one of those bushes. She said they don't like magic."

Ronald yawned and joined Harry at the window where he shrugged and scratched his belly. "Cor Harry, give it up will ya? I'm off to bed."

"Bed?" Harry looked at him in disbelief. "She shouldn't be out there. I told you how Snape reacted."

"Yeah, a month ago. Nothing's happened." Ronald climbed in his bed and rolled over. "You get caught and it will be detention with Filch you know."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and went to his trunk, opened it and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Waiting until he was well down the hallway before throwing it over his head, he slowed down to quieten his footsteps. The tricky part would be opening the doors. If someone other than Luna was outside, someone who should not be there, this would be the place he could be caught.

Breathing a sigh of relief, that no-one had seen the door open by itself, he padded down the steps and hurried down the walkway until he came to the path that would take him toward the Forbidden Forest. Wishing that Luna had chosen anyplace else on the grounds to plant her bushes but there, he hurried to the edge of the forest and then crouched down to make sure his trainers did not show under the hem of the cloak.

He watched as Luna tossed down the shovel and walked over to the rose bush only to pass it by. She continued on, until she was standing on the edge of the forest under the first tree of the perimeter. Furtively glancing around, she pulled her wand and began to levitate a large item. Harry strained to see what it could be through the darkness, moving closer to the planting site.

The object hovered over the hole then was lowered into it until it finally disappeared from sight. Harry frowned at the size of the hole he saw and then stumbled back, almost falling when he saw an arm hanging over the rim of what was now obviously a shallow grave.

"Sorry," Luna apologized and bent down, lifted the arm gently and placed it in the grave on top of the corpse's chest. "There, now you look more comfortable."

Taking a square flannel from her pocket, she leaned down and tucked it around the face, adjusted the robes, and then leaned back to make sure everything was in order. She stood and began to shovel dirt back into the grave, humming and occasionally chuckling.

Harry fell back to sit heavily on the hard ground, unable to take his eyes off the gruesome scene in front of him as he pulled the cape ever tighter. He was stunned, unable to think, unable to put what he was seeing into any sort of logical context. He sat watching the pale, blonde, slip of a girl as she buried what he knew was a full-grown man. He continued to sit until she had patted the soil firm, leaving only a much smaller circle in the middle and had planted the rose bush. Harry forced his eyes to the other bushes as the realization of what she was doing finally made its way to his brain.

_Holy Crap, _he thought as he now counted five Seven Sister roses, already planted.

He sat long after she had left not sure he could even gain control of his feet. He lost all track of time as he sat looking at the newest rose bush that sat atop the new grave like a grim beacon. '_It's a good thing to be made useful,' _he heard her voice again in his head. _Bloody hell._

He crawled backwards toward the path, keeping his eyes on the swaying bush as the first raindrops hit his cloak and the wind turned into a cold gust. She could see the Thestrals he remembered with a snigger. Of course she could, and it wasn't because of her mother. Goosebumps ran down his back and the cold sick feeling that sat in his stomach grew worse. Now what?

He crawled closer to the path before standing and taking a few steps backwards, still unable to tear his eyes away from what was near the forest. All at once his mind kicked into gear as he thought of what he should do. Professor Snape had asked if he had seen someone outside the castle. He frowned and considered Snape for just a minute. Regardless of what Luna had done, or was still doing, he would not turn her over to Snape.

Snape, he focused on the name as memories of the past years flew through his mind. Shite, he realized that the Professor could have been concerned about Luna and not asking if he had seen someone who was dangerous. He grew colder, Luna _was_ the dangerous one. He felt nervous laughter threaten to spill out.

If she were working for…no, he dismissed the thought. It was impossible that Luna was following the Death Eaters. He laughed out loud and shook his head in disbelief thinking that yesterday he would have been equally convinced that she would never be found using buried bodies for fertilizer. He could not have seen what he had. Maybe she was in league with Death Eaters and Snape. _Right_, he thought, _and Dobby is a giant. _

Gulping down his fear he turned his back on the roses and started toward the castle still thinking furiously about what he should do. He hesitated at the bottom of the movable staircase, wanting to rush into the Headmaster's office and scream out what he had just seen when he saw the glimmer of movement from farther down the hallway.

Cautiously hugging the wall, despite wearing the invisibility cloak, he edged his way toward the figures that appeared to be deep in conversation in the Transfiguration Classroom doorway. His eyes grew large as Professor McGonagall's voice reached him.

"Severus I don't care what you say. None of my students have been out. I would know if they were."

"Then perhaps you can suggest who followed me again. I mean to get to the bottom of this."

"You will have to be more careful," she hissed. "Now get down to Poppy and have her look at that before you drip more blood on the floor."

"I mean it. If one of yours gets in my way and puts us in jeopardy I will have no choice but to let the Dark Lord take him if he is seen. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not, but how can you be so sure it is a student of my house?"

"Gryffindor? I wonder why?" his sneer of contempt being easily heard in his words. "Keep an eye on Potter. This is something he would do and Albus is determined that he will be at the final battle."

"Potter? If anyone knows to be careful it would be Potter."

"I thought he learned his lesson when he chased off to the Ministry. However, I may have over-estimated his limited intelligence. Just make sure he is watched. Do you understand?"

Severus turned on his heel and strode to the end of the hall and up the stairs toward the infirmary.

Harry flattened his back against the wall seeing Professor McGonagall stop and slowly peer along the hall way. He felt exposed, as if he were standing in plain sight. Waiting until she'd warded the door and left for her private chambers he again started to make his way back to the moveable staircase.

He had to make it to the Headmaster, no longer feeling confident in his Head of House. She seemed too comfortable with Snape, too familiar with what he was doing. Harry froze. If he could no longer trust Professor McGonagall who could he trust?

He bit his lip and decided to wake Hermione as the urgent need to share what he had seen, and the overwhelming inability to trust anyone hit him hard.


	3. Don't Touch the Roses

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Innocence and Roses**

**Don't Touch the Roses**

* * *

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Hermione questioned. "Really, Harry, you don't expect me to believe this."

Hermione stood and pulled her belt tighter around her waist, cinching in her robe. Crossing to the window she pulled back the drapes and peeked behind them, then frowning, she squatted down to peer under the desk.

"Okay, where is he?"

"Who?"

"Ronald. Isn't he going to jump out to scare me?"

"I didn't tell him yet." Harry let his eyes go to the staircase that led to his dorm room. "I figured I was better off talking to you first."

"You were sleepwalking."

"I don't sleep walk," he spat, then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, sometimes I see things but this wasn't like that."

"Well," she muttered as she bit her lip and then brightened. "It was some creature from the forest she found. It was not an arm, Harry. It was an animal leg."

"It had a hand."

"It was a Nargle," she giggled. "Honestly, Harry, you don't expect me to believe you."

"She talked to him."

"She talks to herself," Hermione scowled. "That proves nothing."

"If it's proof you want," he said, standing, "I'll show you."

"I am not getting dressed to sneak out and get a detention. No, Harry, you need to go back to bed. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey can give you a Dreamless Sleep potion."

"That's where Snape went. If you think I am going up there now you're daft. What do I say to him? Yeah, Loony Lovegood is the one you're looking for. Seems she has a new hobby?"

"Listen to yourself, Harry. You don't even believe it. If you did you would have pounded on Dumbledore's door."

"I … listen, I thought maybe you could… you know… with Luna."

"No, Harry, I absolutely will not. There is no way I am going to ask her who she buried under the rose bushes." She shook her head emphatically and sat heavily on the sofa next to Harry. "You do it."

"Me? Blimey, Hermione, she gives me the creeps."

"She never did before."

"Yeah, well that was before, this is now. Just think of the way she smiles all the time." Silence sat between them as Harry thought through his options. "Okay, listen. I'll check with Hagrid. Maybe you're right. Maybe it was some kind of animal we don't know about."

"If you are so sure about what you saw why not just go to Dumbledore?" she grinned at him. "You really thought I would fall for this?"

"You're right. I need to see him." He stood and walked to the door before turning around and frowning at her. "Come with me?"

"Oh, no." She shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. "No way. I work hard for my grades and for respect around here, I won't throw it way over some dream you had."

"It was not a dream," he said, annunciating each word distinctly. "Go check my bed. It hasn't even been slept in, and look at me, I have on the same clothes I did last night."

"You're serious! You really did see her doing something?"

"Not just something," he laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair. "Hermione, please? I don't know what to do. What if I tell Dumbledore and … she…"

"The Ministry will use it against him you know." She chewed her lip. "I mean if you _did _see what you say you did, and Luna did… Harry, this is preposterous."

"They'll say that Dumbledore let it happen. That he didn't watch the students. Is that what you were going to say?"

"Right, you know they are just waiting for an excuse to get rid of him." She gave him a thin smile. "You have to admit that students running amuck, burying people under rose bushes would do it."

"Hermione, it's not just the burying that worries me. I mean, she didn't just go for a walk and find a body. Six times."

Hermione sniggered, "I should hope not. After all, you'd think that after the second walkabout she would start staying indoors. Even Luna could have figured that out."

"She would have figured it out the first time."

"Harry, this is Luna we are talking about."

Harry glared at her and pulled the door open. He heard her apologies and her voice calling him back but he kept going, unwilling to give her another chance to laugh at him.

He had no choice but to tell the Headmaster. If the Ministry found out themselves it would be worse. Perhaps, he thought, the Headmaster could handle the problem and keep it from them. He almost snorted realizing that he was now thinking of it as a _problem_. He stopped suddenly as the term _Remus' furry problem _came to mind.

Looking down the hallway he cursed himself for having left the invisibility cloak in the common room. It would have come in handy for sneaking past the gargoyles and slipping up the stairs, then he remembered the lateness of the hour and wondered if Dumbledore would even answer a pounding on the door.

Halfway up the twisting staircase he heard voices. He heard the crisp timbre of the Headmaster voice, and the rich tenor of the Potions Professor. He stopped and crouched against the wall, straining to hear what they were saying. He only caught the occasional word, not the entire sentence until he heard Snape's voice at the top of the stairs, angry and almost shouting.

"I will not. That is final."

Harry twisted his head to peak up the edge of the stairs and saw the hem of the Professor's black robes."

"It grows harder each time I go, Albus. His ranks are growing as fast as his inner circle is shrinking. It is only a matter of time before I am replaced then where will you be?"

Harry saw the swish of fabric and hurried back down, using only the balls of his feet in an effort to be quiet. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he ran down the hall, quickly making it to his common room and begging the Fat Lady to wake up and let him in.

In the morning he woke to see the sun pouring across his bed and Ronald standing over him frowning.

"Missed breakfast you did. Hermione said to let you sleep, that you had a hard time of it last night."

"Did she tell you what I saw?" Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses from his nightstand.

"Where did you really go last night?"

"What did she tell you?" He leaned back on his arms and scowled.

"Some shite about Loony."

Harry swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. "Ron, you were with me. You saw the candle, you know that's where I was going."

"Right, and did you see He. Who. Must. Not. Be. Named?"

"Cut it out. If you don't want to help just shut up."

Harry began getting dressed as he shot angry looks at Ronald. He'd expected better from his best friend. Better from the boy he considered his brother.

"So, umm," Ronald kicked at the floor with his toe, "did you talk to Dumbledore? Hermione said that was the last time she saw you."

"No," he almost whispered. "Snape was up there. I… I want to find out what is happening first."

"Right, you see a body…"

"Listen Ron, I just can't right now. I have to make sure…," he locked his eyes on Ronald's. "You going to help or stand there acting like a git?"

"Guess I'm going to help," he grinned. "Hermione says she wants to go down to Hagrid's, just to prove you're crazy. You want to come along?"

"No, but you go with her, I've got something to do. I need to talk to Luna."

"Yeah, well… not me." Ronald swallowed hard. "She gave me the creeps _before _all this."

"It's Luna, Ronald, Luna." Harry spoke slowly and patiently. "Something must be going on we don't know about."

"Right, and The. One. That. Lived, has to know everything."

"Right," Harry smiled and pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "Is she still at breakfast?"

"Yeah, we saw her come in late."

Harry nodded and hurried for the door. "Great, you two talk to Hagrid while I do this."

He strode to the Main Hall determined that he would speak to her, that he would tell her exactly what he had seen and ask her to explain. _What can she do_? He thought as his steps shortened. _What can she do in a crowded room?_

_Not good enough, _he thought. _What can she do in a crowded room? and she likes me_. Finally he was able to open the door.

"Shite," he muttered aloud, seeing the nearly empty hall.

He walked toward her, having an easy time finding her at the nearly vacant table. She sat with her plate pushed back, arms folded on the space in front of her and her head resting on them. She looked peaceful and serene. His hand instinctively reached out to wake her, then pulled back. Sitting in the chair opposite her, he decided on a second approach.

"Luna," he said loudly and saw her eyes fly open.

"I am not sleeping Harry," she looked up though her lashes, smiling. "I just thought a quiet moment would do me good."

"Up late last night?" He swallowed hard.

"Not too awfully late."

"It was nice out last night."

"Yes, yes it was," she smiled and sat up.

"Umm, do anything special?"

"Special?" She tilted her head and looked at him. "No, not really special."

"I thought I… from my window I mean, I thought I saw a candle out by the forest."

"Did you? You must have very good eyes. I myself often think of getting a pair of glasses like you wear. I cannot see the far off things very well."

"Oh, yeah. You may want to see…" he stopped and swallowed again. This was not the conversation he wanted to have.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Madam Pomfrey, you should see her."

"Perhaps I will."

"Luna, were you out last night?" He sat back in his chair relieved it was said.

Luna sat up straighter and stretched. "Yes, I had something to do. You are wrong you know."

"Wrong? About what?"

"Planting. The roses are doing fine, of course it is getting cooler now. It must be the soil they like."

"Oh." Harry felt a lump forming in his throat. "About that, Luna. The soil I mean…"

"No need to worry Harry, I can tell by looking at you that you are worried I may get caught."

"Caught? Umm, yeah, speaking of that…,"

"I found a way out, through the Greenhouses. At least I think I found it. Neville probably knows all about it, he is down there all the time. I am sure Snape knows nothing about it. If he did he would have closed it off. Don't you agree?"

"Whatelsedidyouputintheground?" he said it all in a rush, then sighed having been able to say it at last.

"Pardon?"

Harry gulped, "What else did you put in the ground?"

"Oh, I couldn't just leave them lying there. Now could I?"

"No?" he said weakly.

"Was that all you wanted, Harry? Because, I wanted to go down to the lake and look for Shimmering Berries. It's the right season you know."

"Shimmering Berries?" He stared, unsure of what to say to her off handed admission.

"Did you want to come along?"

"Luna, sit down a minute," Harry leaned forward wanting to finish this but not knowing how. "I … I … Luna…I saw you bury someone."

"Who?"

"How would I know," he stammered.

"Did you see it last night?"

"Yes?" he squeaked.

"Oh, that would be Phelps, Artimus Phelps. Not a nice person, not nice at all." She pouted and shook her head.

"Not … nice?"

"Not at all. He was following Professor Snape you know."

"Following Professor Snape."

"Harry, you look ill. Did you eat? You really should start the day with a good meal. My mother used to say it was the most important meal of the day."

"Luna, I have to ask you… I need to know…no, I … can you tell me how… I mean…"

"Did I kill him? Is that what you are asking me?"

Harry gulped and nodded.

"No, the bushes do that. Well, not the first one. I must say I took care of that one myself. It was an accident you know. Sort of. Anyway, after that I found a charm and modified it. I wanted to do a portkey, you know to just send them someplace but we aren't allowed to make portkeys until seventh year so I just did a little one."

"A little portkey? How do you make a little portkey?"

"I figured that it was their hearts that had turned cold and against everything good, so I just sent their hearts away. They are better for it you know. I mean the roses and not the Death Eaters."

"Yeah," he whispered, unable to say more as he could no longer suck air into his lungs.

"Well," she said brightly, "I am off to the lake. Did you want to go with me?"

Harry opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come. Instead he shook his head.

"Okay then, see you at lunch."

Harry sat and watched as she gathered up her things and headed out of the double doors not trusting his legs would hold him if he stood. It was a dream he decided. A nightmare he had not woken from. It was a joke. Ronald must have really worked hard to pull this one off. C_rap_, he thought. Now he had to see Dumbledore.


	4. Smelling the Flowers

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Innocence and Roses**

**Smelling the Flowers**

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore clasped his hands behind his back and paced in front of Harry, occasionally stopping to study him as if unsure if it was really Harry Potter sitting in front of him. Then, he would shake his head and pace again.

"I know, Headmaster," Harry interrupted the Headmaster's thoughts. "I had a hard time believing it too, and I saw it."

"You are sure of what you saw?"

Harry nodded. "Like I said, I even asked her…"

"I know Harry. I need to make absolutely certain."

"If it's proof you need, the bushes …"

"It is proof of her involvement I need."

"It's Luna, just ask her," he snorted, "she didn't seem to be afraid to talk about it."

"We have known there has been, shall we say, activity on the grounds. Professor Snape himself has attested to the fact that outsiders have managed to penetrate our wards."

"Just send him down there; he can see what she did."

"No, that would not be advisable," the Headmaster scowled. "If we _unearth _the problem it will draw attention to the activity and it would be best to do this when the students are not in residence."

"You are going to wait that long?" Harry jumped to his feet. "We still have a month before the holidays. She could have more by then, bloody hell she could have lots more by then."

"I am sure she will be limited," Snape's voice came from the doorway. "Headmaster, I thought it prudent to attend this meeting rather than to eavesdrop."

"Quite so Professor," Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps young Mr. Potter will forgive us for this. I am sorry Harry, but I sent the Professor a message."

"You had _him_ listen?" Harry glared at the Headmaster. "How did you even know what I was coming here for? You knew didn't you? You knew about her all along!"

"I can assure you I did not. I did however believe your conversation to be about your inability to sleep, and in that thought that Professor Snape may be of help in aiding you to close your mind to Voldemort as your dreams seem to centre on him."

"Either way you should have told me."

"It is better for him to hear first hand, is it not?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Why Mr. Potter? Would it have changed your story?" Professor Snape sneered. "Headmaster, I fear I must ask you to speak to Miss Lovegood."

"I think that should be your job, Professor." Dumbledore peered over the tops of his spectacles. "We do not want to intimidate the child."

"The child?" Harry sputtered. "Intimidate? Headmaster you obviously did not listen to what…"

"There are things working here you do not understand Harry. I will ask you to keep this meeting quiet, even from your best friends, until we can get the bottom of it." The Headmaster nodded to him, signaling the end of the session.

"That's it?"

"For now. We will, shall I say, _investigate_ prior to Ministry intervention?" The Headmaster smiled. "There are forces at work that we may not want them to be aware of yet."

"Right," Harry scowled. "I don't trust them either but it seems…"

"Good day, Mr. Potter." Snape scowled. "I am sure you can see yourself out."

He waited until Potter was at the bottom of the stairs before shutting and warding the doors. Then, setting a silencing spell on the office he turned to face Dumbledore.

"Help does come from unexpected places if we were to believe him. Does it not, Severus?"

"Quite," Snape almost chuckled. "Miss Lovegood is much more resourceful than I had thought."

"Quite good at spells and charms I dare say."

"We need to determine what it is he truly saw," he sniggered. "More of Potter's grabbing for attention I imagine. He will do anything for publicity, even throw out his supposed friends. I am only surprised that he did not chose a Slytherin for his jokes."

"Severus, I am sure that Miss Lovegood is as of yet unaware of all this, however, we do need to curtail her night time activities while we sort out Mr. Potter. I am sure he saw something and his overactive imagination has led to this. However, she must be watched at all times and we must determine why she is leaving the castle at night. I am sure that is the basis for his charge."

"Headmaster, I fear any discussion with her will only aid …"

"Miss Lovegood does not have the same reservations about you as the other students. I think she would see me as a much more authoritative figure than yourself. I would, after all, be the one to expel her if she continues to break curfew. She will see you only as a source of detentions and house point removal."

"Joy." Severus released the silencing spell and headed for the stairs.

He wanted to throttle the boy. Once again Harry Potter had managed to put himself front and centre. Once again he was interfering in things he did not understand. Snape was sure he had a connection to Voldemort, a connection fuelled by the rage and anger of the Dark Lord and the shared blood running through their veins.

Harry had seen into Voldemort's mind or Voldemort had shown it to him. That much was a given. Snape cringed at the memory of the still beating bloody hearts that had appeared at Voldemort's feet at the last meetings. His Lord had let loose such hatred and fury that the very air had been heavy with his wrath. It was little surprise that Harry had seen this, and was now using it for attention.

He found Luna in the lower hallways where she appeared to be studying the images on the tapestries.

"Miss Lovegood," he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, Professor, Hello."

"Miss Lovegood, it has been brought to my attention that you have been adding to the grounds horticulture."

"Oh, you mean the Seven Sisters."

"Seventh Sister?"

"Seven Sisters, that is the name of the rose bushes I planted," she frowned. "You couldn't mean the clover I threw out for the centaurs, that was last year."

"You feed the centaurs clover?"

"They seem to like it. Twice I have found Centaur hair left as a thank you."

"Really, Miss Lovegood? That is rather an expensive and unusual thing to receive for something they do not eat."

"Perhaps it is just the thought that counts. Have you ever thought to feed them?"

"No, I have… Miss Lovegood, perhaps we can stay on topic."

"What topic would that be, Professor?"

"What you are planting on the grounds."

"Oh, well… the clover was …"

"This year, Miss Lovegood, please contain your thoughts to this year."

"Yes, sir," she sighed. "That would be the Seven Sisters rose bush. It was my mother's favourite you know."

"It is true then that you have been doing this?" he glared at her.

"Oh yes, they are all doing quite fine. Well, except for the fifth one. It seems to not get enough sun. The blooms are …"

"Show me."

"Sure, Professor. Now?"

Severus nodded and then began to follow her as she skipped down the hallway ahead of him. She hurried ahead, seemingly anxious and somewhat pleased to show off her skills in gardening. Snape frowned as he tagged along, cursing the old man for sending him on this fool's errand.

"I am glad you can see them in the light. Normally you are in such a hurry when you leave I am not sure you have seen them at all." She greeted him as he approached the bushes.

He froze. The path to his apparition point was within sight. The point he used when called to the Dark Lord.

"You have seen me leave?"

"Not leave, but I see you go into the wood and then I hear the apparition. I assume you leave."

"Have you seen anyone else?" He looked at the bushes and stepped closer to them, beginning to reach out his hand to the pink blooms.

"That's the hard part you know. Getting them to touch the flowers."

His hand froze. "Touch, Miss Lovegood?"

"I think they are following you."

"Explain," he demanded, folding his arms and tucking his hands into his armpits.

"Well, the first time I was just going to plant a bush. I thought it would look nice out here. Then there was the accident."

"Go on Miss Lovegood."

"It was simple really. I was just walking, you know with the bush and the shovel, after you left, when I heard someone apparate in. Only they apparated right next to me, you know, where I was holding the shovel."

"They splinched?"

"Oh no," she laughed. "I don't think it was a real splinch, more like he… well… divided. In half as it was."

Snape swallowed hard and stared at the girl's face. "I take it this did not overly upset you."

"At first." She turned to the oldest bush, and began walking towards it. "You understand there was little blood, and it really happened so quickly I don't think he felt it. It was as if… as if he just came in two pieces. I sometimes still wonder if he were sent here that way and that the shovel had nothing to do with it."

"Sent here in two … pieces?" Snape scowled at her.

"Yes, anyway that is when I saw it."

"It?"

"His arm. I was going to put him together, well close anyway, and send my patronus to Madame Pomfrey. I can do a full corporal Patronus now. Quite amazing it is. Harry says that…"

"Miss Lovegood, please continue."

"Sure. I was going to send for help when I saw the mark on his arm. I know what that mark is."

"You buried him."

"Well, he _was_ dead and I didn't think he would want his mother to know what he had done."

"His mother?"

"Well yes," she sighed. "If she had seen the mark she may have been more upset then just … well you know… him being dead and all, and really, Madame Pomfrey could not have helped."

"Please go on," he said faintly, waving his hand at the bush.

"I thought that was the end of it." Luna looked at the bush then back at the Professor. "At first I thought to just send him back where he came from so I tried to make a port key out of the bush, but it didn't work. So I buried him under it instead. It was a lovely night, and I said the prayers and all. I really do think he would have approved you know."

"Miss Lovegood do try…"

"Then I thought about how to make the port key work. It took a long time because you didn't leave to go anywhere for the rest of the term, right up until the end. I waited every night to see if I got it right. It is very hard to practice when you're not getting the help you know."

"How did you surmise they were following me?"

"Oh really," she chuckled. "You dressed just like them, the Death Eaters I mean, and they always came right after you left."

"You know that I…"

"Of course, but I haven't told anyone. Well, maybe a few, but no-one believes me anyway so you are quite safe."

"So I take it you waited out here, waiting for me to leave."

"No, but I can see this spot from my window and I'd put a _seek and find _mirror on the sill, so when it started to sing I knew you were out here. Rather bad timing I must say. I was just getting into bed and hardly had time to dress."

"Miss Love…"

"I know, I know," she sighed. "So I ran down here and picked a flower and just waited for him to come."

"Him?"

"Him." She nodded and pointed to the second bush in the row. "He just looked at me and said that he liked my nightie. Then, he walked over to me and when I handed him the flower he just grinned and took it. That was all there was to it."

"You seduced him."

"Professor," she gasped, "I did no such thing. I gave him a flower is all. He had to touch it. Then he just… well, he just… fell."

"He did not… Miss Lovegood, how does your portkey work?"

"I wanted to send back the badness, you know. The Headmaster always says that it is what is in our hearts that sets our feet on our path… or something like that. Lovely it is. Don't you think?"

"Their hearts?" He swallowed and looked at the bushes. "Tell me Miss Lovegood, how is it that you are able to touch the roses?"

"I don't wear the mark," she frowned at him. "You don't think I would just leave dangerous bushes out here. Do you?"

He looked at the flower she held in her hand and took a step back. "They only take the heart of those that wear the mark?"

"Quite right, Professor. Do you want to smell one?"

"No." He took another step back. "That is quite alright Miss Lovegood."

"Your mark won't matter, it is only intended for the mean ones."

"You will not mind if I do not trust the spells set by a student," he sneered at her.

"No," she sighed. "Not many trust me."

"Miss Lovegood. I need to ask you to curtail your activities until I can speak to the Headmaster. You do understand that the Ministry will frown upon your activities?"

She nodded and looked from bush to bush.

"I wanted to see if stepping on the petals would do the same thing. It may come in…"

"No," he said more loudly then he intended. "Just… please remove the spell you have placed on them."

Luna sighed and shook her head slowly. "I tried. At the end of term I worried about leaving them here while I was home, but couldn't figure out how to undo it. I tried so many spells, think it was the combination that did it."

"Do try Miss Lovegood. I expect you in my office at the end of the day to assure me you have accomplished your assignment." With a sneer he turned back to the castle, wondering how Albus would take the news.

.


	5. Pruning Time

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Innocence and Roses**

**Pruning Time**

* * *

Professor Snape paced in his office waiting for Luna to seek him out. He already knew she would be unable to remove the spell, by her own admission she had cast spell after spell not realizing the combination would fuse them into the bushes. He considered destroying them, rendering them to ash and turning them under the soil, but knew that the very soil may then be hazardous.

He smirked, thinking of a way to transport the blooms to the next Revel and the chaos that would ensue. Almost chuckling, he took a book down from his shelf and began to research ways of un-layering the unknown charms.

"Professor?" Luna's voice came from the doorway. "I don't think it worked. I tried, really I did, but… do you think there is a way to test it?"

"Test? I hardly think we can ask a marked Death Eater to assist us, Miss Lovegood."

Her eyes fell to his arm as a smile lit her face. "No, I imagine not."

Snape uncomfortably slid his arm off the desktop and folded his hands in his lap, swallowing as he felt his own heart skip a beat.

"Tell me, Miss Lovegood, did you bother to write down the spells or charms that you used?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," she tilted her head and looked at him calmly. "I just thought of what I should do… then said it… I didn't have anything to write on at the time, and…"

"Do try to remember." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "At least try to recall the number of spells, it could be most helpful."

She stood still, tipped her head to the ceiling and began tapping her chin.

"Not now Miss Lovegood," he smirked. "Just… keep parchment handy and as it comes to you try to make a note of it."

"Yes, Professor," she smiled.

"Furthermore, you are not to leave the castle. Remove your _seek and find _mirror and make no further attempt to… to assist. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor," she frowned. "You need to be more careful then."

"I?"

"Well, they seem to come after you leave."

Snape leaned back in his chair and looked coldly at her. "Miss Lovegood, my comings and goings are no longer your concern. I will handle it from here."

He watched her leave before returning to his chambers and immediately grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey he kept in his nightstand. Tipping it up, he took a long swig and sat down on the edge of the bed. _Bloody hell_, he thought and then sniggered at the thought of Luna handing the Dark Lord a bouquet of flowers.

He had to see Potter. He knew the boy was waiting to hear that he had once again saved the world and if not given something to do, he would grab the problem with both hands and try to solve it himself. Only, Snape thought, this is not an unruly mountain troll that could be defeated with a well-placed wand and the help of a Weasley. He suddenly thought of Malfoy and rushed to dress.

Lucius, the self-appointed right hand man of the monster would have information that was kept from him. Severus, having lived so long under Dumbledore's control, and so close to Potter, and as of yet still unable to deliver him, had felt Voldemort's trust slip. Lucius Malfoy, often alone in his assessment of Severus, had always trusted his complete loyalty to the cause.

Floo-ing directly into Malfoy Manor, a house elf greeted him at once. He tossed his outer robes at the creature, walked to the liquor cabinet, poured himself a drink and scowled down at the trembling creature.

"Is your Master at home?"

"Yes sir, Professor."

"Announce that I have arrived."

"Yes sir." The elf hastily left in a pop.

Severus shook his head at the spot the terrified elf had stood in and wondered how one even managed to scare a creature whose only job was to collect coats and greet guests. Pacing in front of the fireplace, he waited for Lucius planning on how to broach the subject.

"Severus, it has been a long time since you have visited." Lucius strode into the room and flopped into one of the overstuffed leather chairs.

"Too long, I grow bored." Severus tossed back yet another drink.

"That old man keeps you on a pretty tight leash it seems."

"Yes, and it grows shorter all the time."

"I don't know if I welcome your visit or not," Lucius laughed. "As of late it is not a good idea to apparate in unannounced. Next time take the time to stick your head in first."

"I am no longer welcome?" Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's not you. It is the whole parts thing. Narcissa nearly faints every time a package comes from Hogwarts. She fears Draco is being targeted."

"She has nothing to fear. All the … the missing … have been loyal members. Draco has yet to be accepted as a full Death Eater."

"That will change soon."

"You push him too soon Lucius, he is still a child."

Lucius shrugged and smiled. "If we keep losing followers we may need him sooner than you think and the Dark Lord seems intent on it. We lost three last month you know."

"I can find nothing at Hogwarts and the mystery still remains as to how they get onto the grounds in the first place, and why."

"The tracking spells have been rechecked, it is Hogwarts."

"It is possible that the packages have been charmed to throw the tracking off."

Perhaps," Lucius studied Severus' face looking for any hint that he was hiding something.

"So you think they are coming from elsewhere?"

"Dumbledore is no fool, Lucius. I am the only one that carries a Mark with apparation rights. Even you and the rest of the Board of Governors are only allowed entry through the main gate. How would you account for six key Death Eaters not only allowed to gain access to the grounds but then promptly dispatched and their hearts sent to the Lord?"

"That is the question. The question is also why it only happens when you are called to the Dark Lord at times that is rethinking your loyalty."

"If he doubted me I would not be standing here," Severus smirked. "We need to get to the bottom of it. I myself am becoming uncomfortable walking the grounds."

"You have seen nothing?"

"Seen?" he smirked. "No, nothing."

"Tell me Severus, why did you say six?" Lucius intoned slowly.

Severus lifted his glass to his mouth damning his blunder. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Lucius evenly. Luna had only sent the hearts of the last five although six lay buried under the bushes.

"No one has heard of seen McKetchen. It stands to reason that he went the same way."

"We have no evidence of that and have done exhaustive searches."

Severus studied his glass, as if lost in the amber colour that swirled in the firelight. He lifted it to Lucius and saluted him before finishing it off.

"Lucius, I have been considering McKetchen's involvement. If you agree we have no evidence that he is… dispatched… perhaps we have found the traitor."

"Motive? He was as close to the Dark Lord as one may be. He was assured a spot after the war and seemed content in his place."

"Yet his daughter is in Ravenclaw. Not a pure Slytherin family. I know we have members in all houses, however his daughter is following the whims of her mother, and perhaps his wife has also persuaded him to change sides."

"We will need to keep an eye on her," Lucius said slowly. "Although it appears she is acting the part of a concerned wife rather well. I will have Cissy visit her."

"Good, let me know as soon as she is able to do it," Severus said sternly.

"Do stay for dinner," Lucius stood and proceeded to the door. "Narcissa is trying her hand at cooking and I could use the moral support."

"That bad?"

"I can honestly say she has found something she is truly awful at. I find myself bringing home gifts in apology for what I am _going_ to say."

"Perhaps I should step out and bring her flowers before the meal. She always liked roses, did she not?"

.

.

.

Harry sat at dinner listening to Hermione and Ronald banter about the upcoming holidays and pointedly avoiding the topic of Luna. Looking at the staff table he was not surprised to see Snape missing, or Dumbledore ignoring him. He studied the other staff's faces wondering if anyone other the Snape and Dumbledore knew of Luna's night time activities when he realized Trelawney was staring back at him.

Lowering his eyes to his half-eaten dinner he felt suddenly ill, knowing she had seen his interest in her and the others.

"Harry," Hermione hissed. "Trelawney is trying to get your attention."

He looked over his arm and saw her flapping her hand at him and hissing his name loudly.

"Great," he muttered. "Ignore her."

"Hard to do mate," Ronald grinned. "The whole room can hear her."

"I am leaving. You coming Ron?"

Ronald shrugged and throwing Hermione a strange look got up to follow Harry out to the hallway.

"Ronald!" she hissed. "Watch him. Got it?"

"Right," he smirked and ran out.

Hurrying after Harry he had to run, not catching up to his best friend until he was at the main doors.

"Think it's a good idea to be going out? Snape'll kill ya if he finds us out here."

"Me?" Harry grinned, "You mean us don't you?"

"Nah, I'll get detention with Filch but he'll kill you."

"We have to find out what's going on around here. She claims she buries them but where does she get them from? I mean, Ron, Dumbledore wouldn't leave the wards open like that. She may be able to set a portkey _out_, but how do they get in and why? We need to see if there is an unprotected area, that's the first thing."

"I may be wrong Harry, but wouldn't figuring out why be the first place to start?" Ronald snipped, stepping out into the cool night air right behind Harry.

"We'll start down by the forest. There has to be a breach in the perimeter, or a weakness in the wards."

"Harry, even if there is, how would we know? Unless we try to apparate… oh no you don't. I'm not going to hurl myself into a ward just to test your theory."

"If we stand close to the barrier it wont hurt much, like falling out of bed."

"Broke my nose doing that once."

Harry grinned, "Wanker. She pushed you."

Ronald shook his head and chuckled, "I wish."

They started to run down the path toward Hagrid's hut, then skirted just inside the Forbidden Forest where they began their search with short apparitions. Every time Harry smacked into the ward he would hit the soft ground with a grunt, and wait until he heard Ronald's "Ummph" before standing to try again. It was after midnight when the "Ummph" didn't come.

"Ronald?" Harry stood looking around. "Ronald?"

"Over here," Ronald's voice was coming closer. "I made it out, there's no ward here."

"Someone took it down," Harry frowned. "Someone from the inside. Someone from Hogwarts."

Ronald pointed across a small clearing to where the rose bushes were visible in the moonlight.

"Harry, if she saw them come in from her window and then ran down here…" he looked at Harry puzzled.

"Why would they still be here?"

"Right, we could be long gone before she had time to get down here."


	6. Discovering Blight

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Innocence and Roses**

**Discovering Blight**

* * *

Harry and Ronald set up their own _seek and find _mirror. They set up one on their windowsill as well as asking Hermione to set one on hers. Although their bedrooms shared a common wall, and were set on the same side of the tower, the round exterior wall afforded them slightly different views of the grounds.

The next night Harry was surprised when he woke to the sound of the wards going off. Harry rushed to the mirror to quiet the wards, hearing grumbles and yawns from the other beds as he stumbled over his shoes and nearly fell flat on his face.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Astronomy homework. Got to go out."

Crawling over to Ronald's bed, he shook him awake, holding his finger to his lips and nodding to the door, signaling that Ronald was to follow him.

"Harry," Ronald yawned as he followed him down the steps. "Maybe we should take your cloak. What if there is a…"

"Got it covered," Harry opened his robes enough to show Ronald the folded cape he held tucked under his arm. "Patrol was over an hour ago so we should be okay until we get there."

He cracked the door open just enough to see outside, making sure no one was in sight, then jumped back and shut the door, pulling Ronald around the closest corner

"Malfoy," he hissed.

"Where?"

"He's coming in. Shhhh."

The tall, wooden entry door slowly opened just enough for the slight blonde wizard to slide in. Draco looked around slowly, shutting the door as he did so, and started down the hallway when, "Accio wand," rang out and he felt his wand fly from his hand.

Harry stood and smiled as the slender shaft of wood struck the palm of his hand. "Going some place Malfoy?"

"What do you want Potter," Draco sneered.

"Where were you?"

Ronald scowled and walked around to Draco's back, determined that he would not leave until their questions were answered. He clenched his fists at his side, physically ready to plough into the blonde at the slightest sign of flight.

"Watch it Weasel," Draco hissed. "Lay one hand on me and you're out of here. My father will see to it that no Weasley is allowed in Hogwarts again."

"Shut up ferret, just tell us where you were."

"Draco," Harry called his attention away from Ronald. "What were you doing? I swear, you talk or we go up and see Dumbledore right now."

Draco nervously licked his lips and shoved his hands in his pockets. Lifting his chin and puffing out his chest, he sneered at Harry, furiously thinking of an excuse for being out so late. He was caught, and he knew Harry and the weasel wouldn't stop until he thought of something, anything but the truth.

Lucius had talked to him and convinced him to do this. He had convinced his son easily. Convinced him that his mother's very life depended on it. It was the first time Draco had ever seen his father so upset, heard the tremor in his voice, and seen his hands as they shook when he reached for his drink. All he had to do was bring down the wards, his father had said. Find the weakness and bring them down, then go to bed and wait for the call. Nothing more, just do this.

Draco had done it several times already, and still he waited for the Death Eaters to come. Waited in the forest until he had to return to the castle, return to wait for his call. The call never came, and again and again he checked for weakness in the walls, and brought down the wards.

"What's your answer?" Harry raised his wand and pointed it at his throat. "Tell me why you are tampering with the wards."

Draco's eyes snapped to Harry's, silver-grey to green. He swallowed hard and took his hands from his pockets, pulling himself up to his arrogant stance.

"You wouldn't understand, Potter."

"Try me."

"Not all of us have choices, Potter. Not all of us are the Headmaster's fair-hair child that can do no wrong or have prophesies about being the chosen one."

"We all have choices," Harry scowled, his hand going to his forehead. "It's a matter of making the right one."

"What would you know? Could you let your mother be killed? Could you sit back and …" He stopped, realizing he had gone too far.

The doors flew open as Professor Snape strode in. Harry kept his wand on Draco but turned his head toward the blast of cold air he felt at his back.

"Put it down, now, Potter," Snape commanded. "Draco, what is this about?"

"Sir, I …"

"Shut up, Potter. Did you hear me ask you? No? I thought not."

"A misunderstanding." Draco drawled.

"Draco, return to you room. Potter, Weasley, my office. Now."

Ronald pressed his lips together and looked at Snape, not trying to conceal his hatred. "What about him?"

"He is not your concern Mr. Weasley," he sneered and walked toward his office.

Harry watched him leave, curling his lip in distain. "I hate that git."

"Yeah, come on Harry. Let's go see Dumbledore. Ignore him."

"No, I want to find out what is going on and you know the Headmaster won't tell us."

"And you think Snape will? Because…?"

"Twenty points." Snapes voice came from the darkness of the hall. "Are you going for fifty or do you plan on joining me anytime soon?"

The following hour passed much as Harry had known it would. Not allowed to ask questions, and each attempt answered in the reduction of more house points, he and Ronald spent the time until sunrise washing cauldrons while Snape scribbled furiously on a yellowed sheet of parchment.

Occasionally Ronald would hear the quill stop, glance toward Snape and meet his eyes as they bore down on him. Quickly looking back at the task, he would scrub with renewed vigour until the next time the quill stopped, and he knew Snape's eyes were again watching him.

"Potter, you may leave. Weasley, continue."

Ronald snapped his eyes to Harry, the tables had turned. Before it had always been Harry that he kept behind, to feel his wrath and hear his sharp tongue. Ronald swallowed hard and nodded, letting Harry know it was okay.

"Are you waiting for breakfast to be served in the dungeons Mr. Potter?" Snape purred.

"Umm, no, sir."

"Then I suggest you return to your room and wait for the Great Hall to open."

"Yes, sir." Harry cast one more trepid look at Ronald before almost running from the room.

Ronald lowered his head and went back to scrubbing the last of the cauldrons.

"Leave it," Snape commanded.

Ronald put down the cloth and started to leave when he heard the wards close and lock the door. Turning quickly he glared at the professor.

"Mr. Weasley, are your parents well?"

Ronald scowled and furrowed his brow. "Yes."

"Do you have any fears where they are concerned?"

"Sir?"

"You know Mr. Weasley, illnesses, dangerous professions?"

"No, sir. They are both well."

"And the rest of the family? Any fears for them?"

"No, sir?"

"So, I am correct if I assume that you have no idea how some of our other pure-blood students feel? That you really are as stupid as I thought? That you cannot understand that not all is as it appears?"

"You have no right to call me stupid, I have passing grades and…"

"No, Mr. Weasley. You are quite correct. You are not stupid, and therein lies the problem. Even with your amount of intelligence you are to blind to what is around you. I expect it from Potter and Granger, they came to our world late, but you, Mr. Weasley, were born here. You should know better."

"I…sir?"

"How easy is it, Mr Weasley, to go against the wishes of your family? The traditions they hold. May I ask how Percy is doing?"

"He …," Ronald whispered, swallowing hard and feeling the air leave his lungs.

"I see. In not following the desires of this family, he has cut all ties. Tell me, Mr. Weasley, does your family have the tradition of … shall I say… shortening the life of those that are disloyal?"

"What!?" Ronald gasped. "What kind of question is that?"

"A question concerning what you know full well is a common pure-blood practice in this world."

"That's old fashion. Mum says all that went out with the first…"

"Your _Mum _is incorrect. Do you think Mr. Potter's or Miss Granger's families have these same traditions? Were they raised with the knowledge that you have?"

"No." Ronald clenched his jaw and fought not to rail against Snape.

"You may leave." Snape stood and looked at Ronald, realizing as he did that the lad was only an inch shorter, almost a man. "Mr. Weasley, old traditions die hard, and never die a natural death. Do you understand?"

Ronald thought of Draco standing with his chin up and fists clenched at the front door. He thought of Percy, gone from the family and his mothers face each morning when she saw his chair still empty. A feeling of sudden longing filled him. A longing to be home and to hear his parents light banter as he joked with his brothers and sister. He thought of Draco again and recognised the same longing. He looked at Snape and knew at that moment, that whereas he could always go home, Draco could not.

"Yes, sir. I understand. Completely."

"See that you do not forget it." Snape walked stiffly to the door, dropping the wards as he went and disappeared into the still dark hallway.

.

.

.

"What I am telling you is that he knows it is Draco and is warning me off."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, it does Harry. You remember the wall with the Black family tree? You remember how some names were taken off?" He waited to see Harry's nod. "Andromeda was taken off just because they didn't like who she married, Sirius just because he didn't agree with his father. Harry, what do you think would happen if you were the last one on that tree and your own family displeased someone? Someone that could … would… do more than just remove her name. That's what they do you know. It's like an honour killing."

"Narcissa? Like… the honour killings in London a few years back? You know, these immigrants daughter married outside their faith and they…"

"No, and yes. If she married outside the wishes of the family they would blast her name, but if her husband…or son… refused an order…they will remove her."

"Who would order them to… bloody hell?"

"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy must have taken some sort of allegiance to ... He gave him power over his family, the whole family."

Harry stared at Ronald. "Draco thinks someone is going to kill his mother?"

"He doesn't think it Harry. He knows it."

"So, he is the one taking down the wards after all, but why?"

"I think we should talk to him."

"Yeah, tomorrow, or later today I guess." Harry nodded to the window and the sight beyond the glass, where the first golden streaks of sunrise appeared.


	7. Cuttings

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Innocence and Roses**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Harry was surprised to see Luna talking to Draco at the doors of the Great Hall. He hung back, standing in the shadows, hoping to catch what they were saying. Draco was watching her with obvious distaste, one hand on the doorknob as if ready to flee. Stepping as close as he dared, he could barely make out what Luna said, but heard Draco's response clearly.

"If you know what's good for you, Miss Lovegood, you will do as you are told."

Luna shook her head slowly and chewed the inside of her cheek, "I don't think I can."

Harry watched as Draco stomped away leaving Luna looking after him before stepping out and letting himself be known.

"Oh, Harry. Good Morning. I must say it doesn't look like you slept anymore than Draco. He is very tired you know."

"How well do you know Draco?"

"As well as anyone I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "He isn't easy to know. He always seems to be somewhere else."

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "Like up Snape's arse."

"Harry!" Luna scowled at him. "That was most uncharitable."

"Right." He looked at her and smiled. She buries Death Eaters and he is uncharitable.

"Listen, Luna I wanted to ask you about the roses."

"There really isn't much to tell other than like I said they were my mother's favorite."

"No, I mean…. How do you decide?… Maybe that is a poor choice of words… How do you know? …. No… shite Luna, help me out here."

"I'm not sure, Harry. I do know that they always come when Professor Snape leaves. I've seen him go."

"Have you seen Draco?"

She looked at him oddly and shook her head. "No, he only takes down the wards, but I have never seen him with the Professor and he is not there when…"

"You know he is the one taking down the wards?"

She turned red and looked around the hallway. "Slytherin you know. They sometimes go into Hogsmeade after hours or fly down to Diagon. He doesn't want it well known."

Harry stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You didn't ask, and they really only do it because they are Slytherin and have a reputation to uphold. We better hurry, Harry. Breakfast has already started and I was hoping they would have pudding."

"For breakfast?"

"You never know." She smiled and pulled the door open, disappearing inside.

"She's not loony, she's nuts, stark raving, certifiable, in the book nuts." Ronald said from beside Harry. "She needs to be locked up. Seriously, with chains, in a dungeon, with big bad people to watch her."

"Um, Ronald?" Harry grinned at him. "You want to do it? You seem to have the dungeon part all worked out."

"Not my type," Ronald grinned as a blush rose up from under his collar. "I mean it though. She needs to be locked up. Seriously."

"I'm going after Draco. You keep an eye on her." Harry pulled the door open.

"Harry, let me talk to him," Ronald said quietly, shuffling his feet. "Yeah, I know, don't look at me like I've grown an extra head. I just think it may come better from me… you know, the old pure blood thing and the fact that he won't talk to .Who's supposed rival."

Harry looked after Draco, and then nodded knowing that Ronald was right.

Ronald finally found Draco at the lake, near the marsh at the south end. He made a noise as he walked through the tall grass, not wanting Draco to think he was sneaking up on him.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"Wanted to ask you about Percy. I thought you may know something." Ronald stooped down and picked up a stone, then stood and tried to skim it across the water, watching it bounce once and then sink.

"Why would I know anything about a Weasley?" Draco watched him from the corner of his eye.

Ronald shrugged, and picked up another stone to throw, tossing it in his hand and looking at Draco evenly.

"Don't know if my Mum and Dad should worry. Don't know if they should find a safe house. Since you may be in the same spot, I figured you may know."

Draco picked up a stone and threw it expertly, making the stone skip six times before it lost momentum and sunk into the lake. "No, he hasn't taken the oath yet."

"Not like your Dad hey?"

Draco's eyes locked on Ronald's, he swallowed past the lump that he felt growing and looked away. "No, you still have time."

"Sometimes we don't need much time," Ronald said as he turned back to the lake. "Sometimes we just need to use the time we still have. Once played my Dad at a game of chess. Had him beat, he knew it, but wouldn't give in. Nope, he kept dancing around the board and getting out of check-mate. Just wouldn't give it up and lay down his King."

"What are you trying to say, Weasley?"

"When it was time for tea Mum made us stop and put the game away. To this day Dad says it was a draw because he was still standing."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Draco threw down the stone he held in his hand and started back to the castle.

"My blood goes back just as far as yours does, Draco." Ronald raised his voice, talking to Draco's back. "Only if something happens to me there are five more to keep it going."

Draco spun back on his heel and glared at Ronald. "I don't give a fuck if the Malfoy name goes on or not. I'm only concerned about the few that are here now."

"Then learn how to play chess." Ronald bent and picked up a stone and hurled it towards the lake, watching it add one to Draco's attempt and skip a seventh time. "Learn how to dance around the board until the King is exposed and backed into a corner. Then, show him that you are better than he is."

Draco locked his eyes on Ronald's. "What if he never is exposed?"

"Every player has his weakness. You just have to stay in the game long enough to find it."

"Why are you doing this, Weasley?" Draco sneered and lifted his chin arrogantly.

"I told you, I just wanted to know about Percy."

"Fine," Draco snipped. "Now you know."

Ronald ran and grabbed his arm, spun him around and pushed against his chest. "You want to finish this here and now? You want me to take this to Dumbledore?"

"Do what you want," Draco laughed. "Once that old man is gone it won't matter, and you can't stop that from happening either."

"He's not going any place, Ferret. Alright, take it to Snape then, he knows what's going on. More than what he lets on I can tell you that. You take it to him or Harry is taking it to the Headmaster."

Draco blanched and took a step back, aware of what he had let slip. Aware that if the plan became known, his part in it and his mother's life would become forfeit. He had to tell Snape, that much Weasley had got right. He turned and walked slowly back to the castle, not wanting Weasley to see him hurry, not wanting Weasley to know he had struck a chord.

By time Draco had arrived in the dungeon hallway, Professor Snape was on his way out. He stopped, blocking the professor's exit.

"I need to talk to you, Snape."

"That is Professor Snape to you, and you will do well to remember it."

"It won't always be this way. You will soon be at my feet," Draco sneered.

Snape had him pinned to the wall, his wand to his throat, before Draco knew what was happening.

"Do not ever speak to me like that," Severus intoned. "If you think the Dark Lord will protect you against me you are sorely mistaken."

Severus stepped away from the wall, dragging Draco with him and flung him onto the floor. "I am meeting with your mother. It seems she has some misplaced belief that you and that father of yours is worth saving. Do not test my patience today, you may find yourself alone when you need me the most."

Draco slowly pulled himself up from the floor as Severus billowed past him, seemingly intent on getting way from him as fast as he could.

"Sna…Professor, Professor Snape," Draco called after him as he raced down the hallway. "I can stall him. I can do it. Please, Professor, listen to me."

Severus spun around on his heel. "Talk."

"I'm to bring the wards down, to let them in, but as far as I know they don't think I've done it yet. See, once I bring the wards down a Death Eater is suppose to come in and … well, it's the Headmaster. They want him dead."

"Go on."

"I bring down the wards, but no one ever comes. I think the Lord is testing me." He tried to lift his chin, to take back his control and arrogance, but failed in the attempt.

"When does this happen? How often?"

"Whenever the Lord calls a meeting. I think… yeah, six times now. He wants everyone there when the Headmaster's body is brought."

"Go to your room. Tell your father that we have set wards on the doors, that you are unable to leave the castle. Do you here me boy?"

"Yes, but… I have to…"

"Did you receive your instructions directly from our Dark Lord?"

"No, father was given the duty."

"From whom? Do you know who told him?"

"No, I … no."

"Leave it. I will confirm it with the Dark Lord myself. It is possible that you are being fooled. If the Dark Lord gave the order he would have made sure someone was sent at once."

"You'll tell them about the wards on the castle?"

"Go to your room, Draco. And not a word about this conversation to anyone, and that includes Potter and his friend Weasley."

"Yes, sir."

Severus watched as Draco ran off. He sighed heavily and headed back to his chambers where the flooed Narcissa and made an excuse of added Hogwarts security as his reason for not being able to see her this evening. The excuse would also serve to back up Draco's claim the next time he spoke to his father.

He poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and smirked. _Luna_, he thought. Little, foolish, Luna Lovegood had succeeded in thwarting the Dark Lords plans for the time being. He laughed aloud and tossed back his drink. Sobering quickly he pondered what to do now. He needed to find out who knew that the Death Eaters had come to Hogwarts, and he needed to find Albus.

Pacing in front of the fireplace he thought back to the first meeting where a still pulsing heart had appeared at the Dark Lord's feet. Severus grinned and stopped pacing long enough to pour himself another drink, remembering the chaos that had ensued as sixty-four Death Eaters had apparated away thinking it was the precursor to an attack.

The subsequent hearts were greeted with equal horror, but not the panic and fear of the first. Each missing member of Voldemort's court left a hole to be filled, a hole filled by younger and more inexperienced wizards, a vacancy that many fought to fill. Voldemort would not be so foolish as to send his trusted, his closest, his most loyal of followers. Someone else had set the plan in motion.

Severus paced and considered who could be trying to gain a higher place. Surely Lucius did not need to gain more favor, already considered by some to be the right hand of the throne, he would not put his neck out like this. No, whomsoever it was had Lucius' ear, but the closeness of the Dark Lord. They had a closeness that would not be questioned. Severus went over the list of names he kept in his head and could find none that would be so foolish as to risk Voldemort's wrath.

He smiled thinking of their surprise as they entered Hogwarts' grounds, prepared to slay whoever had been dispatching the hearts of fallen comrades, only to be met by Luna. They knew that someone was waiting for them, they must have been prepared for every eventuality, apart from the one that had actually met them.

Severus left to see Albus.


	8. Dormant Season

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Innocence and Roses**

**Dormant Season**

* * *

It was late when Severus entered the Hogs Head. Aberforth frowned when he saw the black clad wizard walk to the back room corner table and join the witch who sat there, hidden under a cloak big enough for a woman twice her size. He knew of only one witch that would have need to hide, and kept his wand on the counter within easy reach in case of trouble. Albus may have reason to trust this wizard, but Aberforth had seen Snape with too many unsavory characters to feel safe whenever he was near. Now he saw Bellatrix in the mix and thought it best to be prepared.

Snape sat opposite her, casually shrugged off his robes and leaned back in the chair.

"Forget it Bella, you don't have to hide in here. Anyone that comes in here at this hour has their own problems."

"It only takes one, Snape," she hissed from under her cover.

"Fine." He pulled his wand and cast a _discover me not_ spell to hide them. "Something you couldn't do?"

"I don't need my magic traced." She lowered her cloak just a bit and glared at him. "Now, what the fuck do you want Snape?"

"I want to know who, besides you, is behind this plot to upstage my Lord."

"Upstage?"

"Only you have access to the inside council. Tell me Bella, how do you manage to do it? The whole transport of the hearts is rather … unique, but to get one after another to volunteer is an amazing feat. I do not remember you being that good in the sack."

Snape sipped the whiskey she had waiting for him, as he waited for her to formulate her answer, needing to draw her out and see how much she knew. He was sure it was her that was working through Lucius to bring down the Headmaster, he was also sure it was not with the Dark Lord's knowledge. He would have chosen him to be the one to do it, or at least to set it in motion.

He heard her throaty laugh. "You could help me, I would reward you well."

"I think not."

She leaned forward and pulled back the hem on the hood to look up at him. "Think of it, think of the glory if we could bring down Dumbledore, the prestige, the …"

"The advancement? How much higher can Lucius go?"

"Lucius?" She leaned back in the chair and laughed. "He doesn't know what is going on. As far as he knows the orders are coming from the Dark Lord."

"That much is obvious. There is no other reason he would risk Draco."

"A prat. Why Narcissa puts up with that child's whiney ways is beyond me. He needs to be brought down a peg."

"Perhaps you would do well to mention that to Lucius."

"Everything would have worked except for McKetchen . Whatever he found was enough for him to turn against the Dark Lord. Whatever power he discovered must be stronger than even I could imagine."

"You have me at a disadvantage Bella."

"You really don't get it do you? McKetchen, he never came back! I sent him to Hogwarts and he never came back. What did he find? What is in that forest?"

"Not power," Snape instantly cursed himself for answering so quickly.

"Then what?" She leaned forward again, peering into his eyes. "He didn't even make it up to the castle. I would have heard if an attempt was made on Dumbledore's life. I have sent five more looking for him and each time he's killed them and sent their hearts back to the Dark Lord as a warning."

Severus controlled his face, and though furiously of what he had just heard.

"Think of it Severus. A power beyond Voldemort's. A power just waiting for us."

"Perhaps a lunar power," Severus smirked. "That, or something close."

"Connected with the moon?" Bella whispered. "Is that what you think it is?"

"Perhaps," he felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "Leave it alone Bella, I will look into it, but until then you must know the Dark Lord is trying to find who is responsible. You need to exercise caution around Lucius. "

"He is a fool. It's McKetchen that must have found the true power. A power so strong he doesn't need an army at his disposal. Think of it. All that power, just waiting for us, Severus, we could do it together. Come with me on the journey and I will make you the greatest wizard alive."

"Granted, he is a fool. However, one that is fond of his son." Severus stood and tossed down enough coins to cover the cost of the drinks. "Bella, wait until he destroys Dumbledore, then we will talk. If we continue on now we will have two forces against us."

"If we do…if we wait? I can count on you then?"

"Of course, my dear," he purred. "I do not want to replace one old man for another. But I will turn you over to the Lord myself if you continue with this before we are ready. I will not risk losing this chance. Am I understood?"

Bella stuck out her lower lip and looked up at him under her lashes. "Promise?"

"Bella, I will oath to you. Once this war is over I will help you to complete McKetchen's journey."

Bella began to laugh as Severus walked away, his robe billowed behind him, his lip twitched and finally lost the fight to the grin.

_Fuck_, he thought. At least this was one oath that he looked forward to.

Later that night Luna looked up to the top of the spiral staircase and smiled. She looked forward to stepping onto the bottom step and being transported up. Surprised as she was over Dumbledore's summons, she could only feel pleased that she would have a chance to ride up the stairs. Almost arriving at the top, she ran down again and giggled, taking a second trip before stepping into the Headmaster's office.

"I am pleased to see you enjoy my entry," Albus chuckled.

"Yes, sir." She smiled widely. "I do worry about the moving staircase, they can be quite confusing you know, but your stairs only go one way so I never get lost."

"Quite true." He smiled and indicated that she was to join him at his desk.

"How are you, sir?"

"Feeling my age on occasion. Are you well?"

"Yes, sir." She tilted her head and studied him. "I imagine we all feel our age. You only feel yours on occasion? How delightful. Tell me, Headmaster, what do you feel like the rest of the time?"

Albus glanced up from his desk top and smiled at her. "Like an old fool, my dear. I feel like an old fool that is constantly amazed at the resourcefulness of our students."

"Mr. Collin recently…"

"You, my dear. It is you that I speak of."

"Headmaster?" Professor Snape stood in the door. "A moment please."

Albus nodded to him and held a finger to his lips as he winked at Luna. "I think you will soon have a job I would like you to complete. Can I count on your silence in the matter?" Seeing Luna's serious nod he smiled and joined Severus.

Luna clamped her mouth shut and made the sign of locking her lips and throwing away the key before standing up to join the Headmaster at the door. Severus watched her tiptoe up behind Albus, cleared his throat and indicated her presence with a nod of his head.

"Miss Lovegood?" Albus turned and looked at her strangely. "Did I not ask… Yes, ummm, your silence, yes indeed. I will also ask for you to remain in the chair and afford myself and the Professor some privacy."

Waiting until she returned to the chair, and throwing up a silencing spell he turned back to the Potions Professor.

"She takes things literally I see."

"Albus, she doesn't belong here. There should be a place for the likes of her."

"There is, Severus. It is called Hogwarts. I seem to remember another youth that was in the habit of inventing rather cruel spells."

"Cruel? Never did I… fine. Just be aware you have been warned, and keep an eye on her."

"How did your meeting with Mrs. LeStrange work out?"

"Our little angel over there seems to have been saved by the mere fact she could not send back her first good deed. Bellatrix is under the impression that McKetchen has discovered something so powerful that he is setting himself up to thwart not only the Dark Lord but yourself as well. Albus, I have bought a little time, now you must ensure that she curtails her night time activities."

Albus smiled and patted his arm. "Well done, I am close to finding the ring we spoke of. Once I have that we may be able to end this thing."

Severus sneered and hurried down the stairs, leaving Albus with Miss Lovegood and to a conversation he would not be privy to. He smirked and thought that Albus deserved what was in store for him.

"Well, Miss Lovegood, Professor Snape has just informed me that he has the situation well in control. Now, my dear, let me tell you what I need of you."

Luna smiled and tipped her head to the side. "Professor Snape has already told me. I am to remove, or write down the spells I used. Now… I think he meant for me to remove the spells, but in the end wanted only to know what they were."

"He asked you to leave the spells?"

"No."

"Miss Lovegood, please take a moment to pull your thoughts together and then explain to me."

She stood and walked to the window and smiled at seeing Harry coming back up from Hagrid's hut. "He wanted me to remove the spells. When I told him I could not he asked me to write down what I had done, to the bushes I mean."

"Good, good. So, that is my assignment as well."

"He also said that I was to stay in the castle, at night. You know, when he leaves."

"Silence, Miss Lovegood. No one needs to know that." Albus smiled at her kindly. "Now, I want you to return to your studies and carry on as if none of this happened."

"Yes, sir." She bobbed a small curtsey and started for the door, only to turn around. "And the bushes? I have one more to plant."

"I shall tell you when it is safe to do so. Until that time, you are to remain in after dark."

"May I go now, Headmaster?"

"Yes, please," Albus swept his arm to the door and watched as she ran out and down the stairs. He leaned back in his chair and turned to Fawkes. "What do you think girl?"

Fawkes trilled a high pitched song that Albus was unfamiliar with. Off key and flat. Smiling, Albus left his office intent on finding Minerva.

Luna leaned out her window as far as she dared, looking toward the forest. If she squinted just right she could almost make out the rose bushes, so hidden under the canopy of the outer most row of trees.

"Blithering toe warts," she cursed and flopped on the edge of the bed, worried about how she would be able to watch over them, to collect the blooms, and to plant the last of the seven. Harry and Ronald would be of little help. She knew from the look on Harry's face that he did not like roses, and least of all hers.

Too old fashioned, she thought, perhaps she should try… no, not a newer stock, but perhaps a better way to use them. Something more portable… more… acceptable. She grabbed her cloak and headed for the Greenhouse hoping that Neville was still there.


	9. Harvesting Time

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Innocence and Roses**

**The Harvest**

* * *

Luna slunk down to the Greenhouses, hiding in the alcoves along the way, not wanting others to see her or to draw attention to fact that she was heading for the one place she knew to have a secret passage. What had started out so simply was now spinning out of control. It seemed the whole castle knew what was going on.

Harry, of course had been the first to know. Should have known _he_ would talk, she thought as she ran to the next alcove on her tiptoes and hid behind the statue. Not that she minded that he talked, it was more that people listened. Should have known _Dumbledore_ would listen, she thought and sprinted down a side hallway to yet another cubbyhole.

She stopped and frowned, and hidden in the darkness, thought of Neville and wondered if she could trust him. She bit her lip and stuck her head out of her hiding place. Seeing the way clear, she began to run down the corridor, her feet sliding as she cut it too close to the corner as she turned left.

"Hold it there," a voice shouted in her ear and she collided with what felt like solid wall. "Where the bloody hell are you going in such a … Luna?"

"Hi, Ronald." Luna lay on her back staring at the ceiling, slowly lifting up and resting on her elbows.

"You okay?" He reached down to help her up, then thought better of it and stepped back. "Where did you say?"

"Well," she said, getting to her feet and smoothing down her robes, "I was headed for the Greenhouses."

Ronald looked up to the end of the hallway from where Luna had appeared. "Umm, you are going the wrong way."

"I know," she looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "I didn't want anyone to know where I was going. So, Ronald if they ask you if you know where I am, just say I went to visit Neville."

"But, he's in the Greenhouse."

"Just don't tell them that," she frowned and started down the hallway again. She knew this was the longer way, she would have to go back upstairs and down the moving stairs and back around, but she knew no other way to hide her intention.

She smiled thinking of Ronald's confused look, his not understanding. It was one thing to say she was off to see Neville, that implied visiting a friend. If he were to say she was heading for the greenhouse, they would suspect something, especially Harry. He would know.

.

.

"Neville!" she whispered, when she finally found him kneeling on the ground, his hands digging in the dirt.

He looked up at her and started to turn red, "I, umm, I lost my wand."

She fell to her knees and started to go through the dirt with him, then straightened up and sighed. "An Accio would work."

"Not in here, Sprout would have my arse." He squinted up at the sun that was filtering through the window, hanging low on the western horizon. "I have to find it before I leave. I figured I dropped it when I was planting here."

"What does it look like?"

"It's a wand, Luna."

"I know, but what colour? Is it like mine?" She held up her wand and looked at him hopefully.

"Darker," he grinned.

"Like the one on the bench over there? Or darker yet?"

Neville sat back on his knees and opened his mouth only to close it again and stand up, walk to the bench and shove his wand in his pocket.

"Luna, you always manage to surprise me," he finally grinned at her.

"That could be a good thing, so, Thank you, Neville." She smiled brightly.

"What can I do for you?" Neville asked pulling his brow together and giving her a deep frown.

"I need to use that trap door. You know the one."

He nodded and looked over his shoulder, back to Sprout's door, then taking Luna's elbow lead her deeper into the greenhouse. Making sure they would not be overheard, he pulled her down until they were hidden by a workbench.

"Snape blocked it off."

"When?" she puzzled at him.

"This morning. Must have been early, because, by the time I got here it was already closed, and later I heard him and Sprout get into it. She doesn't let him down here, because he's always taking her herbs."

"Neville, I need to do something, an unfinished project. Can you get me out?"

"Out? Why not just walk out?"

"At night. Snape and Dumbledore both forbade me."

"Oh." He chewed his lip and looked at her strangely. "Was it you that made Snape think to close off the door?"

"I think so," she said honestly. "He thinks to keep me safe, that or the others. You know, I sometimes think he is working to keep us all safe, but that would be most unusual for a Death Eater."

"Right," Neville grinned. "Especially us Gryffindors."

"Neville, I have a problem with a project, and I think you can help me out with it. Nothing big, just a … little thing. I have a project for the Headmaster and Professor Snape. I have been told to undo something that was done, but I think instead of undoing it I can find another way of doing it right making the undoing not what I need to do."

Neville swallowed hard, and peaked up over the edge of the workbench. "I don't know, Luna. I mean, if I understood that right, yeah I'd like to help, but if they told you to undo … undo what?"

"A little spell I put on the bushes I planted."

"I told you not to put them so close to the forest, not enough light and the ground slopes off the wrong way. I'm surprised they get enough water, or food, the soil is quite poorly near the forest. Sprout has her roses growing on the west side of the wall. You could have at least put them out by the gate, they would …"

"They had to go where they are." Luna rose up on her knees too, peaked over the ledge and dropped back down. "I only have one more to put in."

"Luna, why? I mean, I understand they were your Mum favs, and I know you want to do this for her, but why?"

Luna's round eyes began to fill with tears. She sniffed loudly and pushed against her nose with the heel of her hand. "It's not for your Mum, and it can't be for mine, nor for Harry's, and well so many don't really need it, but every mother should have some. You know, just… well because."

"Luna?"

"Have you ever started to do one thing and have it spin away and you can't get it back or understand what is happening."

"Just lately," he said with his mouth hanging open.

"Just one more bush and I would have enough."

"For?"

"The perfume of course."

"Perfume," he swallowed and peaked back over the workbench. "Luna, just use the roses Sprout has."

"No," she sighed. "I wouldn't be the same."

"Okay, so all you need is the blooms?"

Luna nodded furiously. "I have to gather at night."

"Because?"

"To hold the spell."

"You spelled the … I'm not going to ask." He peaked up over the workbench again. "Okay, if I can get out I'll get them for you."

"Oh, Neville, that would be great. Can I see your left arm?"

Neville slowly held it out to her and watched as she pushed up his sleeve.

"You'll understand when you grow up." She patted his shoulder and stood up smoothing her robes.

"Luna, I don't feel good about this."

"Just don't talk to Harry and you'll be fine." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You really are very sweet. I don't care what the rest say."

Neville watched her run out of the greenhouse wondering what she was up to. All he knew was that he had to find Harry, and find him fast.

.

.

"Perfume? What the bloody hell does she plan on … Harry you aren't thinking what I'm thinking? Are you?" Ronald said incredulously.

"I hope not," Harry squeaked.

"Nah, she wouldn't. She just … You know Luna she would never …would she?" Ronald swallowed hard and sat down heavily. "We need to … to do something."

"Good," Harry grinned. "Now that we have a plan I feel so much better."

Neville looked between the two and grinned. "You're having me on. Good try guys."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed to the door. "I thought better of you Harry, I really did. You have never treated Luna this way."

Harry watched Neville walk away and looked at Ronald sheepishly. "Guess we are kind of treating her like … like, well you know."

"Do you think she is serious?" Ronald yawned. "About wanting to make perfume?"

"It would make _Luna sense_, and it may be the solution. If the petals hold the spell, once they are gone the bush may not work, and if the spell is on the petals, and they affect the branches … well the bush would be safe as well. Does that sound right?"

.

.

Neville did manage to collect the blooms, rising before breakfast the next day and plucking every last bloom. He even picked up those that had fallen to the ground and _Incendioed _the dried ones, wondering where they went as he did. Remembering Harry and Ronald's story, he pinched back all the buds and examined each bush to make sure there were no new shoots that would send out blooms. As far as he could tell, the last of the blooms were in the sack that he carried.

Moaning Myrtle was glad for the company and was quite helpful in helping Luna extract the oil from the leaves and mixing in the musk that Hagrid had secreted from a willing unicorn. The entire process took a full week. All Luna needed now was to find enough vials so that she could bottle her mixture. Knowing of Professor Snape's penchant for hoarding, she headed down to the dungeons to see if she could gain access to his stores.

It was a well-known fact that his ingredients often went missing, but she was sure that he only punished Harry when he could prove it. Since he would have no evidence against him this time, she felt quite safe and knew Harry shouldn't mind helping one more time.

Finding the vials was easy, far easier than she expected, and she was able to bottle all the perfume, attach labels and have it ready for Sunday morning. _Just in time for Mother's day_, she thought.

Finally able to relax, and knowing that soon her part in everything would be over, she slept soundly, falling to sleep as memories of her own mother filtered through her mind. Imagining the look on her father's face when he would proudly print all about what she had done.


	10. Prophecy Completed

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Innocence and Roses**

**Chapter 10**

**Prophecy Completed**

* * *

Luna stood at the doors of the Great Hall, greeting the students and handing them each a bottle of perfume. She instructed them to send it home to their mothers, even offering them a piece of twine for the owl. Hermione refused hers, claiming her mother was allergic to roses.

"That is quite all right," Luna smiled. "She is a Muggle."

"What does being a Muggle have to do with it?" Hermione spat, becoming angered, at the perceived slight to the conditions of her birth.

"Let it go Hermione, I'll tell you later." Ronald tried to pull her away.

"Ronald," Luna smiled and handed him a vial. "So, how is Percy doing?"

Ronald looked at the vial, handed it back, grabbed Ginny and hurried her away. Then returning to the hallway he set up watch for the twins.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you and I don't need one. Not really."

"Luna," Harry glanced over his shoulder as he saw Snape walk up to the dais and take his seat. "Maybe we should talk about this before you hand out any more."

"No need," she smiled and turned to hand a bottle to Crabbe. Seeing his confusion, she explained it should be sent to his mother to honour the day.

He nodded and walked off, holding the bottle in his hand seeing the other students summoning owls. Snape frowned at the activity and walked off the dais, suddenly growing cold when he saw the label on the small vial in Crabbe's hand.

"Luna Seven a Scent of Heaven"

_Prophecy__ Delivered_

"Miss Lovegood, follow me." Snape sneered at Luna and turned in a billow of robes as he stalked out of the Great Hall and to his classroom. Waiting until she had closed the door behind her, he warded the door shut, and pointed to a desk, frowning until she sat down.

"Now that I have your attention you will explain to me what you are doing."

"I am finishing what I started," he looked at him confused.

"What exactly have you started? Other than a rather un-ladylike habit of greeting Death Eaters in the forest?"

"Oh, I had to stop doing that."

"Yes, Miss Lovegood, I remember that conversation quite well." He leaned over her desk, placing his palms on the desktop, and glowering at her. "Now explain what you are doing."

"I am finishing the Prophecy of course."

"What Prophecy?"

"You know. The big one."

"Miss Lovegood." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The one about the baby born in the seventh month. Have you heard that one?"

Severus lowered his chin to his chest and folded his arms. "Miss Lovegood, first of all, I do not know where you get the idea that you are part of a prophecy, and second of all, you need to stop doing this."

"But," she tilted her head and worried her lip. "Harry is having such a hard time with this, I thought to help him. My mother was working on the solution as well, but she didn't know about Harry. She thought that the seer meant her, or rather me."

"You?" Severus couldn't stop from hearing her out. He knew he would later regret it, but it seemed such a small thing.

"I was born in the seventh month."

"Then your birth certificate and registration at this school is incorrect."

"No, silly," she smiled up at him, "in the seventh month. You know, I was premature."

Severus felt something hit the bottom of his stomach. He frantically tried to remember the reasoning Riddle had used to target Lily. He raked his hands through his hair and took a step back from her, desperately needing to hear the prophecy again.

"Go on." He intoned.

"It's simple really. A witch would say that her baby was born in the seventh month if it came early, and in July if that is when it was born. Do you understand now?"

He nodded and flicked his wand at the door, lifting the wards and nodding at her. Unable to trust his voice he waved her to the door. He stood and mindlessly stared at the desk she had sat in, until he could at last collect his thoughts, and seek out the Headmaster.

.

.

"She has a point," Ronald said frowning. "That's how Mum talks. She says the twins were seven month babies."

Hermione looked at him and shrugged. "Don't you think they would have thought of that? And what about the other things, the scar, the fact that Harry can see what he is thinking?"

"I was still the one he came after," Harry said. "If Voldemort thought it was me, and he came after me, the fact that my Mum saved me still would have protected me. That's why he couldn't kill me. The old magic did that, not the prophecy, but the whole thing about _he_ couldn't live…_he_. "

"It's a man thing." Luna smiled at Hermione. "You know, they just want to protect us. It's sweet really, but I was told that it was _one_ couldn't live while the other did."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something then quickly turned her head. "Harry?" she squeaked.

"I don't know, Hermione. Dumbledore himself said not all prophecies come true, and that it is only after they play out that we know what they meant."

"Wouldn't hurt I guess." Ronald eyed the small bottles Luna carried in a basket slung over her arm.

"Come on," Harry jumped up and grabbed a handful, stuffing as many as he could in his pocket. "Snape and Dumbledore are still gone."

He hurried to the door and began handing the vials out as Luna and Ronald went up and down the aisles between the tables, giving out the vials and instructing the students to send them home at once.

By the time the Headmaster and the Professor of Potions returned they had almost completed the task. Dumbledore nodded at Snape who went at once to the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said softly, as Draco reached for a vial. "Do remember your Aunt. I am sure no one else will think kindly of her today."

Draco shrugged and took two, one for his mother and one for Bellatrix, smirking at the look on Harry's face that he took as reluctance to give him more than the rest.

Snape strode back to the head table and sat next to the Headmaster.

"I have given up fifteen years of my life because two of the greatest wizards in history could not figure out what 'baby born in the seventh month' meant. I expect a raise, a big raise."

"Severus, it was you that brought the prophecy to Riddle, nothing has changed."

"Nothing has changed?" he said incredulously. "Look at her. How can you say nothing has changed? She is the chosen one."

"We still have the problem of the horcrux to deal with." Dumbledore frowned as he watched the owls whisk the vials up and out of the Great Hall.

"Professor Snape?" Luna's voice silenced their conversation. "Do you have a mother?"

He swallowed hard fighting to keep his face unmoved. "My mother is no longer with me."

"Good," she sighed. "Not good that she is dead, but good she won't be wearing the perfume. It is quite strong you know. One whiff and … well … one whiff and no one would want to be too near."

"Tell me, Miss Lovegood, does this work the same way as the bushes?"

"Oh yes," she twisted her radish necklace and smiled wistfully. "Better for the mothers you know."

"Severus." The Headmaster put his hand on Severus' arm, with some urgency, and nodded to ward the door. "You should retire to your quarters."

Severus looked up and saw Lavender Brown dab some of the perfume behind her ears, and trail her moistened finger along her throat to her opened top button. Blanching, he stood and hurried away.

Luna sat at the Gryffindor table, joining Ronald, Harry and Hermione. She looked up as Crabbe made a strangled noise and threw down the missive he had just taken off his mother's returned owl. The four turned and watched as he ran from the room in tears, then looked up to see more owls start to descend and cries of anguish sound out.

"I was thinking of looking for the Horned Snargle Footed Toad today," she said as she picked up her spoon and attacked her pudding. "Anyone want to join me?"

Harry grinned and nodded, winking at her. "Yeah, after that we'll go find those Nargles."

**END**

* * *

A/N: If Luna had been the chosen one it would have been so much simpler. Hope you had fun with this one... thanks for the feedback...


End file.
